In recent years, as a projector, a small mobile projector which is easy to carry around is proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal equipped with a projector function, which includes an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge rotatably connecting the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet together, and in which a projector having a lens and a light source is mounted.